


And so it begins

by RedPineTrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get to class a little too early, and when someone else finally comes in he sits right next to you.<br/>There's 39 other chairs in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it begins

You sat in one of the middle rows of the classroom, completely alone. It was the first day of classes, and you had been a little too early. That wasn't a bad thing though, you told yourself. Sure, it might look a little strange when the first few people started coming in, but besides that, you felt rather excited about the upcoming semester. Getting to meet your teachers, maybe make new friends, learn new things. It was all just so exciting. Notebook and pen already out to take notes, you played Pokemon Go on your phone, seeing if there was anything interesting nearby to catch. 

You looked up when a young man about your age walked in, a cowboy hat sitting atop his brunette head. He wore a red plaid shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and to complete the look he even had a pair of cowboy boots on his feet. You blinked. That wasn't a sight you normally saw, but you supposed there were stranger things to be dressed in. Shrugging inwardly, you turned your attention back to your phone. That was, until he strode right up and sat himself down next to you. Ah. Well.

“The teacher been here yet?” He asked you, tone inquisitive. You noted the thick southern drawl, wondering exactly which southern accent he possessed. Sounded Texan, maybe. Or perhaps a state nearby.

“Ah, no. Not since I've been here, which has only been a few minutes.” You reply, blinking at him. He nodded in response, giving you a warm smile before getting his own things out. There were nearly forty chairs in that room. And he chose to sit right next to you. As long as he wasn't annoying, you supposed that was fine, but if he showed any signs of being a dick, you'd switch seats as quick as you could. This was college after all. 

“You uh, don't mind if I sit here do you?” He suddenly said, glancing over at you nervously. Just before you opened your mouth to response, he spoke again.  
“Last semester I got stuck by some real idiots, they just kept makin' a racket durin' class, and I thought maybe sittin' by you would be a safe bet on bein' able to pay attention. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable though, that ain't my intentions.” He sounded pretty genuine as he spoke, and by his entire body language you could tell he was really trying hard to show he was serious. You nodded, smiling.

“I understand. Same thing happened to me. I don't mind at all.” You replied, setting your phone on the table and opening yourself up for a conversation. He visibly relaxed, a smile once again gracing his lips.

“I'm glad. Thanks a lot, partner. My name's Jesse McCree.” He says, tipping his hat to you in a gentlemanly way. Well, you assumed it was gentlemanly. Maybe cowboyly. 

You respond with your own name, and he flips open his notebook and clicks his pen. He hands you both, his smile widening.

“Now that we've gotten to know each other a bit, mind giving me your number? You know, just in case we have to do a group project together.” His tone implies something completely different, though. There's a hint of a laugh in his voice, like he's trying not to, and it's a little infectious. You raise your eyebrows, lips quirked upwards and he just nods towards the items. Maybe you could get used to him.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks lol bye


End file.
